kion jasiri liongurd
by fhusky77
Summary: kion and jasiri go on a walk in the pride lands. then kion lets something slip out he didn't want to let slip
1. Chapter 1

kion was woundering the pride lands. as he tought wow its such a nice day out the birds were in the trees the gazelles where eating greass ect. anyway kion shake his mind back to the tesk on hand and that is to protect the pride lands. i should not i thought to himself i have to keep a eye out on the land as his thought was cut off by a girl hyena named jasiri. jasiri said hey kion what you doing out here? kion told her w...well you know i thought maybe we could hang out more maybe get to know each other. this took jasiri by shock but said i guess we can to tell you the tuth kion i was gonna talk to you about hanging out. kion paw driging in the ground look up at her beauty that he came to love ever since they firsted met jasiri. so what we waiting for asked jasiri and with that kion came by her side and nudge her playfully as to say hey i like you alot but to no avail. jasiri was aldeay thinking ok i have to tell him soon or i wont tell him at all. jasiri and kion breing to walk side by side kion was firsted to ask jasiri do you live out in the outlands by youself? jasiri told the lion bysides her that yes i do live alot out there ever since i remebered i was alone i guess my parents left my out to fed myself so i never thought of them untill now she said with a tear in her eye. kion saw the tear in her eye and then rised a paw up to her face to wripe the tears that were now more tears then before the lion knew he bought up a sensitive topic and knew he should say something to coconfort her. so what about what do you eat? but it was too late jasiri was now crying. so kion huged her and whismped in her ear dont cry it will be alright im always here for you now. jasiri heard this and calmed down a litte while saying thank you kion i needed that. anytime kion said as they both made their way to pride rock unsuspectedly. kion looked up and said wow we walked this far as jasiri was saying i better go before with a tear forming in her eye kion saw this and said please dont cry againg i cant stand it when my lov... kion nocited right awaylet it slip he was just hoping that jasiri didnt hear what he thought he was alonging thinking just as he was thinking all of this in his head jasiri gave kion a little smile while trying best as she could saying i w...wont c..cry anymore while she just give a little kiss on his check. then turned around and breing to walk back to her land.


	2. Chapter 2

just then kion ran up to jasiri and asked why are you crying again? because kion i k..know that im a no good hyena in your pridelanders eyes ! BUT JASIRI your not i see so much more in you then a stereotype. i see the greater good in all animals evern in janja. KION GET AWAY FROM HER NOW simba ran bewteen kion and jasiri while saying I NEVER WANT YOU TO TALK TO THIS HYENA AGAIN!

b.. b..u..but dad kion said with his vicoe weak shes not like that. i know her please dad give her a chance becuase dad i l. lo..lov before he could finsh he was cut off by his father saying i know what your gonna say and if you do have those feelings for her then i will watch over you guys to see what you guys become. kion was still crying while looking at her he sees that she has gone to walk back to her land. kion still with tears in his eyes looking up at his dad. while simba pushs his own son fowdard with his paw as to say go go get her. kion was looking up at his dad the whole time and asked you really want me to follow my heart? son i myslf have felt the same way for my friend as you are feeling for jasiri.

(flash back)

it was when i was a kid i become great friends with a lioness named nala. we did everything thogether we walk our kingdom. back then i was alot like you. tearting all the animals with respect even thou there were animals that cearly didnt respect all of the animals in my now kingdom. so one day son scar my ucle that i told you witch was very convinced me to go to the elephant graveyad so i rushed to nala when i got to her she when geting a tongue bath by her monther. well after she was done with the tongue bath we both left and told our mothes we were going to the watering hole. but i then told nala after we were out of earshot where we were really going but you know the story your mother and i told you once before the hyenas were gonna eat us but my father came to save us both. and then to make a long story short scar killed my father and conviced me i was the one that did it so then i ran off. after a few years i met back up with nala while at that space in time we knew. so i went back to pride rock and you know the rest son. (end flash back)

so what im trying to tell you son is if you do love her then go fight for her if shes bring bullyed stand up for her. if shes crying be there for her and wipe away her tears. if she has the same feelings for you then i know for a fact it wont matter if you two are diffent. son who says you cant fall in love with whoever him/she be. as long as i know that your happy. so son yes i do say go after her go on get her! as kion was runing back to the outlands sambi said in a low vicoe i love you son while a tear was forming in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

kion"run after jasiri while he was wounding what he would say to her after he caught up with her. what was he gonna do? its not like i can just mount her. a little giggle came from him thinking about having sex with jasiri. but right now was not the time to think about that stuff. as he was still was ruining he went past the gazelles,the lions, and of course the guard.

as the rest of the guard said hello to kion. kion just ran past them. just then bunga then told the guard "hey guys something's wrong with kion! so "fuli" said what can we do about it if he wants to run off by himself we should just let him go. he is the son of the king after all. he wont miss us today. "bunga" Fuli we are all one. dont you think we should follow him just in case he needs our help? he asked while picking his nose. Fuli then said ok i guess your right Bunga! geez sometimes i hate you! I dont care "bunga said with a bit of a laugh. and with that all the rest of the guard then started to chase after kion just to see were he was going.

"kion" yelling at jasiri with his own face all matted up because of the tears steaming down his face. Jasiri please dont leave to the outlands again he said while walking towards her please i said! WHAT? "Jasiri "said showing her teeth to him. "kion bring to say i w..want to know but was cut off when the guard ran in between them. Kion "Fuli" yelled get away from her before its too late! "kion showed his teeth to Fuli and said if you dare get in the way i wont let you live got it! Fuli just stood there and bowed her head as if saying yes my king. "Jasiri was now backing away while saying Kion i thought you were nicer then that? i guess i was wrong sadly.

"jasiri then ran back to the outlands. "kion just stood there and turned back to tell the guard see what you done! just go back to the pridelands please. but Kion "Fuli said in a "sad tone"we just wanted to help. i know you did i shouldn't been so mean to you Fuli. said Kion crying now I KNOW THAT" but i dont know what to do anymore i came after her to tell her i love her. "the guard was shocked when he said those words. Fuli was the first to come up and comfort Kion with a hug. then the rest of the guard came into the hug and they then said "hey Kion we all will help you tell her.

Kion was crying in the hug saying thanks guys i know i can always count on you guys. while the tears were dieing down. he then said you know guys my dad said if i love her? i should be by her side when she needs me. really "Fuli asked the king said that? and he knows she's a hyena? "Kion said yes he knows Fuli. i bought her to priderock. Well then as Fuli said then we should go after her and you need to tell her then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kion and the rest of the guard. following him. As Fuli asked Kion where are we going? 'kion said Fuli were going to the outlands. so i can tell Jasiri that i love her. i loved her since i met her so more years ago. As the guard was ruining Kion said hey you know i told my mom about Jasiri. and you know what? Kion then said she said to me son if you love her me and your 'father' will both try to love her as one of us then. wow Fuli said aloud your family seem to know you already loved her before you told them.

Kion turned his head around and said yeah i guess you can say that. as they talked about he's love. they didn't know they were in the outlands already. before they knew it Jasiri was standing right in front of them asking WHAT YOU DOING OUT HERE!? "Kion" Jasiri please let me talk to you? "Jasiri said to Kion while we can. just call the guard off and make them go away! Kion just then turned his head and told the guard to get out! and let me and Jasiri have alone time.

"ok" said Fuli we knew your safe but if you need us then just roar. please we worry about you. Kion just nodded. and with that sight the guard walked away giving the two alone Kion why did you come here? why did you come to the outlands? why did you leave the safety of the pridelands?

"kion" just listen to me. Jasiri i.. i..i love you. i love you Jasiri! ever since i met you i knew i liked you. there was a thing about you that i couldn't deny that i you just send the day with me i will do my best to give you the greatest day ever please say yes to me?

Jasiri looking in his pledging eyes. was just gonna kill her as she falt her heart brake. thinking im in love with him myself? that's crazy he's a lion. he can eat me anytime he wants. but i cant help feeling this in my heart. so could it be for real? ok Kion. i will gave you a day

Jasiri asked Kion so were are we going? "Kion while Jasiri im gonna take you to the watering hole first. but then we will see what come's of it? Jasiri just said ok Kion i trust you.

there first step with the first time they ever met. witch was in the outlands fighting for live and death. but now there was no fear of that happening. ( and because Kion finally got fed up of them Haynes and just killed them like i thought it would be so easy to do since you know he's a lion)

they talked some about how life was treating them. of course Kion life has been better since he was the king's son. but Jasiri her life was just so blah. when jasiri was just thinking about her life. Kion stuck up and kissed her on the check. witch jasiri just knocked the wind out of her and she thought again why why do i like this? but this wasn't the time to think about this there then went on walking to the watering hole. where Kion had all the animals there that spelled her name out.

when they got there. jasiri saw this and her heart melted again. looking at Kion while she was asking you did this for me? Kion just nodded back. witch in turn earned him a hug from her. and she was thinking why am i doing this? i have to be true to myself i cant fight it anymore. i do love him.

just then as a gift sent from haven Jasiri just kissed Kion on his lips. while Kion just let it happen while all the other animals were singing do you feel the love tonight.


End file.
